Vom Verschwinden und Wiederkommen
by Mesalina
Summary: Sie war verschwunden. Und auf einmal steht sie wieder vor seiner Tür. Wie geht Clint damit um?


_Wer die (zugegebenermaßen alles andere als subtile) Hommage an einen anderen Jeremy-Renner-Film erkennt, kriegt einen Keks._  
_Über Reviews freue ich mich wirklich sehr!_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts außer der vagen Idee, auch wenn ich sehr gerne über Hawkeye verhandel *räusper* Geldspenden nehme ich dankend entgegen ;-)_

* * *

Clint sah auf als er die Türklingel hörte, dann sah er stirnrunzelnd auf die Uhr.

22:17 Uhr.

Wer konnte um diese Uhrzeit etwas von ihm wollen?

Als er die Person vor der Tür erkannte, fehlten ihm für einen Moment die Worte.

Die Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf.

Wie konnte sie es wagen? Vor rund vier Monaten war sie von einem Tag auf den nächsten untergetaucht. Hatte sich nicht verabschiedet, nicht gesagt, ob sie sich wiedersehen würden und jede Kontaktmöglichkeit gekappt.

Ihr Handy meldete eine ungültige Rufnummer, ihre Emailadresse war gelöscht worden und seine Briefe kamen mit „Empfänger unbekannt" zurück.

Und jetzt stand Natasha Romanov wieder vor seiner Tür, als wären sie verabredet.

Er rang für einen Moment nach Atem, dann kniff er die Augen zusammen und musterte sie eingehend.

Sein geübter Blick erkannte, dass sie etwas schmaler geworden und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen gehetzter war. Sie hatte es in den vergangenen Monaten nicht leicht gehabt.

Wortlos trat er einen Schritt zurück und ließ sie eintreten.

Natasha nahm das Glas mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit von der Kommode und nahm einen Schluck, während sie sich setzte.

Clint verschränkte mit angespannter Miene die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf die Frau, die es sich seelenruhig in dem großen Ohrensessel bequem gemacht hatte. „Bedien dich ruhig an meinem Whiskey, lass es dir schmecken.", sagte er und die einladende Handbewegung passte perfekt zu dem Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme. „Darf ich dir noch etwas anbieten? Pralinen? Ein Bett für die Nacht? Den kümmerlichen Rest meines Nervenkostüms?"

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist das erste, was dir nach 118 Tagen einfällt? Aber Pralinen klingen gut."

„118 Tage, in denen du verschwunden warst!", gab er aggressiver als beabsichtigt zurück, schnitt ihre Erwiderung mit einer energischen Handbewegung ab. „118 Tage, in denen du dich nicht gemeldet hast, nicht erreichbar warst, in denen ich nicht wusste, ob du überhaupt noch am Leben bist!"

Nach dem letzten Wort schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als er weitersprach, schoss eine Gänsehaut ihre Wirbelsäule herab. Er klang müde, beinahe resigniert.

„Verdammt Tasha, ich dachte wir wären Partner. Könnten einander vertrauen. Hat es dich überhaupt nicht interessiert, welches Trümmerfeld du hier zurückgelassen hast?!"

Sie stellte das Glas so abrupt ab, dass die Eiswürfel klirrten. Dann stand sie auf, ging ihm entgegen und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen.

„Wage es nicht.", zischte sie. „Wage es nicht mir zu unterstellen, ich hätte nichtige Gründe gehabt, abzutauchen. Gerade du solltest mich besser kennen, Clint!"

Sein Mund war nur noch ein schmaler Strich. „Erkläre es mir.", forderte er.

Sie rieb sich die Stirn, als bekäme sie Kopfschmerzen. „Kramer hat fünfzehn LARX-Agenten auf mich angesetzt.", sagte sie dann. „Sie sollten ihm, ich zitiere, _meinen verdammt hübschen Kopf auf einem Silbertablett präsentieren._ Und ich glaube nicht, dass dies eine Metapher war. Ich wollte dich da nicht mit reinziehen. Es reicht, wenn ich meinen eigenen Arsch retten muss."

Clint schluckte unwillkürlich. Die Runde ging an sie. Fünfzehn LARX-Agenten waren eigentlich ein sicheres Todesurteil.

„Wie bist du da rausgekommen?", fragte er nach einer Weile. Sie winkte müde ab. „Das willst du gar nicht wissen. Wir haben uns kreuz und quer über den Globus gejagt und ich musste mehr als einen hochrangigen Kontakt anzapfen und diverse Scheinidentitäten einsetzen, um sie abzuschütteln."

Clints Augenbraue zuckte unwillkürlich. Er kannte Natasha. _Jemanden abschütteln_ war in ihrem Wortschatz mit _töten _gleichzusetzen.

„Tasha …", setzte er stockend an. „Das wusste ich nicht. Es …"

Ihre grünen Augen blitzten auf und sie erinnerte ihn für einen Moment an eine sprungbereite, bis aufs Blut gereizte Wildkatze. „Wenn du dich jetzt entschuldigst, reiß ich dir die Eier ab, Barton.", fuhr sie ihn an. „Du hattest Recht."

„Du willst dich doch nicht selber um den Spaß für heute Nacht bringen.", erwiderte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Jetzt komm her."

Natasha kniff ihn in die Seite, bevor sie sich mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzer in seine Arme schmiegte und das Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergrub.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte er leise, spürte ihr Kopfschütteln. Dann hob er sie hoch, spürte, wie ihre Beine seine Hüften umschlangen und trug sie in Richtung des Schlafzimmers.

Er setzte sie auf dem Bett ab und trat einige Schritte zurück. „Sitzenbleiben.", befahl er, als sie aufstehen wollte, um zu ihm zu gehen.

Natashas Augenbraue zuckte. Der Tonfall war neu.

Clint griff nach einer Tüte, die neben dem Bett stand und stellte sie neben sich. „Das kannst du nicht mit mir machen, Tasha.", sagte er. „Mich so erschrecken."

Im nächsten Moment war er über ihr und knabberte verspielt an ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Ich fürchte, ich kann dich nicht ohne Strafe davonkommen lassen, Romanov.", raunte er auf Russisch und im nächsten Moment spürte sie das weiche Leder von Handschellen, das ihre Handgelenke umschloss.

Sofort erwachte ihr Kampfgeist, doch sie bemühte sich, ihren Körper zu entspannen. Clint war nicht in der Verfassung, sich durch ein paar Streicheleinheiten umstimmen zu lassen.

Er zog ihr Bluse und BH aus und sie suchte seinen Blick, fixierte diesen, als seine Fingerspitzen ihre Seite streichelten.

Sie keuchte auf, als seine Zunge ihre Brustwarze neckte, doch als sie sich ihm entgegen drängen wollte, zog er sich zurück.

„Du kommst nicht, bis ich es Dir erlaube.", stellte er klar. „Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an, dann nickte sie. „Ich kann dich nicht hören.", setzte er nach. „Ja, Herr.", erwiderte sie auf Russisch, was ihm ein Grinsen entlockte.

Seine Fingerspitzen setzten die Streicheleinheiten fort, glitten über ihre weiche Haut und sie stöhnte auf, als er ihre Brustwarzen hart zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zwirbelte. Unwillkürlich ruckte ihr Becken nach oben, jedoch zog er sich rechtzeitig zurück. Statt sich an ihn pressen zu können, war sie gezwungen sich auf die Matratze zurückfallen zu lassen.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie spürte, wie seine Zähne sich in ihre Schulter gruben.

Clint streifte ihre Lippen nur kurz mit seinen, bevor er sich abwärts küsste. Natasha wand sich in seinem Griff, doch seine Hände fixierten ihre Hüfte und sie hatte nicht genug Bewegungsspielraum, um sich loszureißen.

Als seine Zunge knapp über ihrem Hosenbund eine feine Linie zeichnete, erschauerte sie. Natasha stöhnte in seinen Mund, als er wieder ihren Mund eroberte und seine Hand mit sanftem Druck zwischen ihre Beine glitt.

Geschickt öffnete er Knöpfe und Reißverschluss, bevor er ihr Hose und Slip abstreifte und beides nachlässig beiseite warf.

Für einen Moment setzte er sich bequem zurück und musterte sie. Ihre Augen glühten und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich heftig. Der Liebesbiss auf ihrer Schulter leuchtete dunkelrot.

Ohne Vorwarnung schob er sanft ihre Schenkel auseinander, fixierte ihre Hüfte mit beiden Händen und sie keuchte, als seine Zunge leicht ihre Klitoris streifte.

Sie wollte gerade einen sehr unflätigen Fluch loslassen, doch es ging in ihrem aufstöhnen unter, als er seine Bemühungen fortsetzte und gleichzeitig mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang.

Natasha schloss die Augen, krallte die Hände in das Leder und biss sich auf die Lippen, während die Spannung in ihrem Unterleib immer mächtiger wurde.

Kurz vor ihrem Orgasmus zog er sich zurück. Sie riss die Augen auf. Sein Grinsen hatte etwas sehr selbstzufriedenes. „Bastard!", spie sie ihm entgegen

Mit einem gönnerhaften Lächeln tätschelte Clint ihren Oberschenkel, wofür sie versuchte nach ihm zu treten. Dann stieg er vom Bett und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, bevor er sich neben sie legte.

Für einen langen Moment sahen sie sich an, dann küsste er sie zart.

Natasha hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr ganzer Körper unter Strom stand und bereits eine leichte Berührung würde ausreichen, damit sie kam. Aber seine neckenden Finger verstärkten die Spannung nur noch. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie würde nicht betteln. Niemals.

Clint stützte beide Hände neben ihrem Kopf auf und sah ihr in die Augen, als er seine Hüften auf ihre herabsenkte, seine Erregung gegen ihre Schamlippen drückte. Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch, sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und presste sich ihm gleichzeitig entgegen. „Jetzt.", knurrte sie und verstärkte den Befehl mit einem Biss in seine Unterlippe.

Natasha stöhnte frustriert auf, als er sich daraufhin ein Stück zurückzog und tadelnd eine Augenbraue hob. Den russischen Fluch der darauf folgte, konnte er spontan nicht übersetzen.

Mit einem Grinsen tupfte er einen Kuss auf ihre Nasenspitze, bevor seine Hüften nach vorne stießen und sie ihn sofort mit beiden Beinen umklammerte.

Er bewegte sich erst langsam, dann schneller. Natasha begriff erst, dass er ihre Fesseln gelöst hatten, als sie die Hände in seine Haare krallte und sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte.

Clint wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und erhöhte die Intensität seiner Stöße.

„Komm jetzt.", knurrte er. „Komm für mich."

Und sie folgte seinem Befehl. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in seine Schultern; während ihre Beine sich verkrampften. In diesem Moment kam auch er und zog ihre Hüften zu sich heran.

Clint brach auf ihr zusammen und er brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich von ihr herunterrollen und sie in seine Arme ziehen konnte.

„Du bist ein Mistkerl.", keuchte sie und boxte ihn in die Seite. „Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte er und küsste sie.

Clint legte die Arme um Natasha und zog sie eng an seine Brust, die sich noch immer rasch hob und senkte. Sie waren beide verschwitzt und außer Atem und fühlten sich lebendiger denn je.

Sie stützte das Kinn auf seiner Brust auf und fing seinen Blick ein. „Du hast vorhin etwas von Pralinen gesagt.", erinnerte sie ihn. Clint stutzte für einen Moment, dann grinste er und gab ihr einen Kuss, bevor er aufstand. Kurz darauf war er mit einer Pralinenschachtel und zwei gefüllten Sektgläsern zurück.

Nach einer Weile stellten sie die halbleere Schachtel und die leeren Sektgläser auf den Nachttisch und er beugte sich zu ihr, um einen Schokoladenfleck von ihrer Unterlippe zu entfernen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn, dämmerte in den Schlaf hinüber.

„Tasha?", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr. „Hmm?", erwiderte sie schläfrig. „Wehe, du bist aus diesem Bett verschwunden, wenn ich aufwache.", drohte er und biss ihr zart ins Ohrläppchen.

„Sonst?", murmelte sie. Das weiche Leder der Handschellen, das in diesem Moment ihre Seite streifte, war Antwort genug.


End file.
